Turning Point
by smallvigilant92
Summary: There is a point in one's life where you have to decide what is really important and who really matters. Violette is a young girl who is still getting used to the busy life in Paris; Javert is the most fearsome Inspector of Paris. What happens when his path crosses with Violette? Maybe he is not as cold hearted as he himself thinks to be. Will he give himself an opportunity?


**Disclaimer: I do not own nor "Les Miserables" neither his characters.**

**Author's note: Hello everybody! I've been thinking of writing about Javert for quite a while, and now… the story is here! I hope you all enjoy it, and please forgive me if there are some mistakes concerning some expressions or the grammar; I'm not English, but I assure you that I'm doing my best :) **

**Chapter 1: First encounter.**

All kind of shops passed by, rapidly, as they run across the street being careful not to importune anyone, mumbling low 'sorry' and 'thank you' when the occasion required. Only blurred faces can be distinguished in such a hurry. Sophie did her best not to lose her friend among those people, but at that speed it was almost impossible. She brought her hand upon her heart, and realizing that she has just elbowed a poor man, she apologized, gaining a furious glare towards her and overhearing something like: 'what a disrespect!'

"Violette! Wait!" The young girl shouted, waving her hand over the crowd in an attempt to attract her friend's attention.

"Come on Sophie!" The other girl said laughing while she try to make her way across the people, who were doing their last shopping. Paris, at this hour of the morning was full of life; men, women and children can be seen in every corner; their faces gleaming with emotion, for Christmas was just around the corner.

Violette, with her sandy brown curls trapped in a simple bun, was no exception, and she was spreading joy everywhere: the picture of happiness. While running, she excused herself with the ones who were trapped in her run, her blue eyes full of expectation as she arrived to her destiny: the book shop.

"Violette" said Sophie bending forward as she intended to breath normally "It's your fault if I die today of a heart attack!"

"You are overreacting" Smiling at her friend's expression, Violette turned to open the door shop "In fact, I think that you are the responsible, for if you hadn't been mesmerized by that dress, for over half an hour, I would have had enough time to reach the shop before it closes."

"Yeah, I'm sure _that's_ the problem" Having assured herself that she had marked the sarcastic accent in her tone, Sophie followed Violette into the store.

The bookshop was, without any doubt, Violette's favorite one. It was not incredibly big, on the contrary, it was very small; but it was inviting and in its interior one could find all kinds of books which are distributed in order to fill all the spaces in the shop. There was not a single gap left.

As always Violette couldn't help but sigh happily, this had just became her refuge, a place where she could find whatever she wanted, a place where she could just relax and be herself.

"Good morning ladies, how can I help you?" The dependant, an old man with white hair and a heavy pair of glasses, appeared from behind the counter, a welcoming smile in his face.

"We were looking for—"A loud creaking sound resonated in the entire shop. Before anyone could know what was happening a huge book had fallen to the floor with a thud. Through Violette's lips, who were exactly next to the fallen book, escaped a light 'sorry' as she take the book and put it in his original place.

"- a book, obviously" The old man finished the phrase, his smile growing wider and his eyes sparkling.

Not far from there a tall silhouette could be seen, it was obvious that he was a member of the Police force. Not only for his uniform, which was perfect in every way, but because there was only one police in Paris who could be seen with such a demeanor: the very image of conviction and authority.

Javert was doing one of his numerous patrols, observing each citizen with implacable gaze and making sure that no one was doing anything against the law; watching as the crowd erupted from everywhere. The street was so full of people that it can be very difficult for a single police to be sure that anything happened. It'd been easier with another guard, but Javert preferred to act alone instead of doing the patrol with someone younger and less experienced.

He watched the people pass, all of them too immersed in their shopping to realize any other thing, frowning slightly as he caught all the movements in the street when, all of a sudden, his vigilance was interrupted when a figure walked right into him.

…

Sophie and Violette, once they were outside the shop, regain the conversation of which they were talking about before they arrived to Paris' center.

"Violette, you know that you can't avoid him all the time, do you?" Sophie watched her friend's reaction, which was obviously the one that the young girl was expecting. Violette, with her new book in her hands, was turning the pages without offering really interest in what she was reading, trying not to hear what Meg has just said. She didn't want to have this conversation and she was, again, avoiding the matter.

She, at Sophie's insistent glances, finally closed the book and turned to look her friend directly in the eye.

"Meg I don't want to talk about him, he is only a family friend and doesn´t have anything to do with me." She said that as a matter of fact and with a 'that is the end of the conversation' intonation.

"He fancies you!" Cried Sophie "And you don't even pay attention to him!" Violette looked at her with an exasperating glance "He is not that bad!" At this point Violette let escape an incredulous laugh and Meg had to follow her, who had begun to walk faster without even paying attention at the people around.

"Sophie please! I don't like him! He is pompous, narcissistic and…" Sophie never knew what her friend was about to say, because suddenly, in her hurry Violette bumped into a figure and recoiled, almost losing her balance.

Javert stiffened, standing still as a statue as he watched the girl nearly fall into the floor, as she attempted to apologize.

"I'm sorry monsieur, it was my fault, I was distracted and I didn't see you…" Violette composed herself as she observed, widened eyes, to whom has she just run into. The man who was in front of her was really intimidating: his long, rigid, menacing figure and his piercing gaze emanated an authority which makes you think that he was a man with whom you'd never want to have problems.

Violette didn't know what to say, as confused as she was for the nearly fell and the encounter. Nevertheless the silence between them would not late too much, for Sophie has come to help her friend to escape of the situation.

Javert, for his part, was not surprised of the girl reaction. He didn't know if it was fear what he saw in her eyes; if that so he didn't care a bit, she was not the first one to fear him.

"I do beg your pardon Inspector for my friend's clumsiness; she is not from here and…" Meg mumbled, sending backward glances to Violette, who seem to be at a loss of words.

"Don't worry mademoiselle" His intimidating green gray eyes wandered from one girl to the other "Today morning is easy to be distracted and with all the people around is comprehensible " Neither sarcasm nor mock were detected in his tone, only seriousness and correction.

Meg fidgeted under his piercing gaze, feeling his body tensed while Violette stood there without saying a word; _Violette I'm going to kill you! You could bump into anyone and you just had to bump into Inspector Javert! _

For his part, the police inspector could sense the obvious discomfort of the girl. There she stood; babbling, shyly with her head down, and glancing around looking for help, trying desperately to get out of the situation. A sheep in front of a wolf wouldn't have reacted differently.

"No harm done I believe" The Inspector draw his attention to the girl who has run into him, his tone still serious and rigid.

Violette didn't answer at the moment, speechless as she was. She couldn't help not pronounce a single word, giving her state. It was not fright what she felt, distress either, but… surprise.

Javert felt slightly awkward by her resolute gaze; she was acting, in fact, impertinently. First she bumped into him and next she was looking at him with no trace of education; what was that girl doing? He was a police member, and he deserved respect. Decided not to give her the pleasure of show some sign of discomfort, he stared at her directly until she finally broke the eye contact.

"I'm fine Inspector" Violette slightly mused, regaining herself and looking down. Her mood changed instantly. Javert lifted a brow, out of curiosity; she has just passed from staring without any trace of dissimulation to be, now, avoiding his gaze. He quizzically cocked his head, analyzing her reaction.

Violette, very aware of how impolite she has been, felt her cheeks redden. Swallowing hard, she decided to act normally, although her brain was telling her to turn around, go home and to stop acting ridiculously. Nevertheless she decided to continue and resolve the situation… what could happen? It was impossible that she could do anything worse.

The picture was quite strange: Inspector Javert, Violette, and Sophie, who appeared to not being breathing; not even trying to mutter a word. It was, definitely a weird situation, and Javert had no time to extend it any longer.

"Well then" Javert said "I have to continue with my duties." With that he was about to turn his back to them when the girl who has run into himtook a step forward and glanced up at him with her deep blue eyes:

"Have a good day Inspector and sorry for the interruption, I'll be more careful the next time" With that Violette smiled shyly at him, unable to meet his eyes again, and turned around, following Sophie across the crowd and giving him a last glance over her shoulder, till she reached the end of the street. She didn't know where she found the courage to address him; to a man whose smashing atmosphere was enough to make you feel insignificant, but she couldn't help doing anything different. Still, there was something inside her that urged her to look around and to see if he continued there.

Javert stood still, watching as the girls finally disappeared into the crowd. "_What a situation_", he murmured to himself, as he let his gaze wander around the figures that passed by, unawares of his thoughts.

She was, indeed, different; and she had, like no one had before, attracted his attention. It was obvious that the girl was sassy: _"without a doubt! Has not anyone taught her not to stare?" _Yet he was not mad at her; he can't be, having seen how she tried to improve the situation by acting with respect. Her slight blush, the way she finally looked down, as if ashamed of being caught in a prank, and her curiosity reflected in her deep blue eyes… were completely fresh in his mind.

That little woman has managed to confuse him.

What was that look on her face? Something near to… fascination, great interest? He was acquainted to the nervousness, to the uneasiness; but that girl's reaction took him by surprise. She was holding his gaze, without apprehension; looking at him as she was studying him, as she was trying to look beyond the surface.

He was for a second, completely mesmerized. He has awaited her discomfort, but there she was, gazing directly at him as no one has ever done before, braver than any thief he has known. Many of the most fearsome criminals of Paris, in her position, would have been shivering under his hard gaze. This fact, made him feel in some way impressed, and slightly amused; but he showed no signs about it.

Refusing to let his thoughts wander anymore, he decided to concentrate again in his task. Turning around, with decisive steps, he reached the corner of the street. No one would ever have said how the mind of the most fearsome inspector of all Paris; was turned upside down from that strange encounter.

…

"Another book?!" Violette sighed patiently at her sister's exasperated cry "Oh God Violette you are going to ruin us!"

"When I become a famous writer I'll repay everything that I've taken. I'm feeding my intelligence, I think that it's of vital importance for surviving" Violette placed carefully her new book in the shelf of the special ones, grinning at Amy's defeating look. _She definitively thinks that I have no remedy, _she thought, still smiling to herself.

"Well I think that it's more important for you to spend the money to buy new clothes to be dressed properly and not with these rags" these words were accompanied by a compassionate smile "You are a young lady, you can't dress like this anymore!" Like any others times Amy looked at her with a disapproving look in her face, Violette tried to ignore it, decision which made her sister's desperation increased.

"I'm fine with my clothing, I find it beautiful. I prefer to wear rags than these horrid dresses which don't allow me to make a free movement." Frowning stubbornly she close her arms and watched her sister, challenging her to continue the conversation.

"Violette" inquired Amy with a much calmer tone "Life is more than reading, all the girls of your age are married or promised" She sighed praying for patience, for her talking to her little sister was like talking with a five years old boy. "If you are dressed like this you will never find a respectable husband."

"I don't want to get married now!" Her patience had boundaries and Violette hated when her sister began to talk like that, she thought that the conversation was turning incredibly superficial. "I prefer to be loved for myself than for the things that I'm wearing".

"Of course dear" Amy sat on the edge of her sister's bed and invited Violette to sit beside her "But you must begin to think about marriage, you are not going to be young forever. Besides there are a lot of good men out there" Smiling, Amy looked at her with a playful glance "How about Charles?"

_Oh Goodness! _She has had this conversation enough times in a day and she was becoming to be tired of it.

"Why, all of you are trying to match me with that horrid boy!?" Throwing her hands up she stood up and began to pace around the room."Who in the world is he who seems to be liked by everyone except by me?" With sarcasm she added "I must be from another planet!"

"He is handsome" In her role of Charles' defensor, Amy began to enumerate the boy's virtues "And gentle and hard working and-"

"Superficial" Punctuated Violette "And if by handsome you meant to have a head of the size to auberge an elephant's brain but that has nothing, yeah he is handsome" Violette turned to look at her sister "The most handsome man in the world."

"Violette you are indeed a fortunate girl for having someone like him interested in you. Some girls would die to be in your situation." Amy said that as a matter of fact, but Violette's incredulous look told her that her little sister doesn't care what others girls in the world might do to be in her place.

"Then these girls must be desperate" She could only imagine a mad woman to be interested in someone like Charles "Besides he doesn't like anything I do!" Violette said that if it was the definitive fact which made a man the most despicable creature.

"Has he told you so?"

"No!" Violette sighed at her sister's 'I know it' look "At least not directly, but I have noticed it." She crossed her arms remarking her conviction, and lifting her chin she adopted an air of 'I don't want to continue discussing about it'.

"Violette, you can't pretend all people in the world to like the same things that you do" Amy wondered how in the world a person could be so stubborn. "Not everybody likes reading those books" Then she placed an eccentric glance to the shelf.

"You are the one who doesn't like them" Back to Amy, Violette continued "Sometimes I feel as if everybody wanted to change me. I just want to find someone with whom I can be myself, with whom I can talk freely knowing that he cares… Is that so much?" She didn't know because no one answered, she had been left alone in her bedroom; Amy has left the room probably tired of trying to persuade a "lost cause".

Violette walked by the window, peering outside, looking the stars. It was a peaceful night, everything so calm and quiet, inviting to think. A soft breeze caressed her hair and she let escape the breath she didn't know she had been holding. Looking how a lonesome walker crossed with long strides the street, she wondered again on her morning encounter.

She can still recall perfectly the moment. The way his eyes looked at her, first with mild surprise ("_For the shock, that's for sure" _she thought), and then with decision, almost challenging her to continue with her insistent glance.

Once in the house; Meg, without hiding a pinch her discomfort, told her that he was Inspector Javert, the most fearsome and respected police of all the city. No one dares to cross his path, and if you were caught up doing something illegal, better pray to not be discovered by him. He was the blind Justice, for him there was no exception because the law shows no mercy, he was inflexible as stone.

Having been just in front of him, she understood that easily; definitely he could be perfectly feared. He wore his uniform with obvious pride; honestly she hardly doubt that anyone wore it in such an impeccable way; and if she needed some kind of help, she would appreciate to have someone like him by her side, giving the fact that even the criminals fear him. His presence was, at the same time, reassuring and redoubtable; and yet it inspired confidence. It could be said that with one glance he could trace, interrogate and examine; all with incalculable precision, and without mistakes.

But still…She couldn't believe him to be such a cold hearted as Sophie described him. If he was so, he wouldn't have doubted in treating her with disrespect; reminding her the meaning of manners, and humiliating her as she has seen many others men do.

But he didn't.

She wasn't sure if her suddenly interest was born out of curiosity, or out of insanity; she couldn't understand it either. But she did know that appearances can't be trusted and that there is always more than meets the eye. Always.

Violette decided to stay there, in the window, for a couple of minutes enjoying the calm; before returning to the dining-room, where dinner was awaiting. Just when she was about to finally close the window, she watched as two figures approached to the house and knocked at the door. Immediately it was opened and once the couple was recognized, Amy's voice could be perfectly distinguished:

-Monsier and Madame Florit, welcome! Please come in, dinner is almost ready…

"_Charles' parents"_ Violette sighed, silently pleading not to see them, sorrow reflected in her eyes. It was obvious that Amy's intentions were real, that she wanted her little sister to be engaged… with the heir of the fortune's _Florit_. How she wished not to be there, not to pretend! When she was with them, she could not behave as she wished to, she could not express her thoughts freely; she had to be shy, to change her manners, to change her thoughts, to hold her tongue, she could not take part in "men conversations"… She had to be someone she wasn't, and that was the most painful situation she has ever endured.

Nevertheless, she wasn't as submissive as they thought. They did not know her at all, and it would be interesting to see their reaction when they get to know her better. She was up to do whatever to make Charles and his family to change their mind about the marriage. She was planning to be… just her.

More positive, and with that thought in mind, Violette went to receive them, trying as best as she could to hide her disappointment, while her sister was the vivid personification of enthusiasm.

…

Far from there, in a quiet alley dimly illuminated by the streetlights; a lonely man was watching the stars almost reverently. With a sort of look in his eyes mixed with an indescribable emotion: maybe loneliness, like a yearning… something that was far from his reach; not admitting it to himself. It was strange, to see that man in that state.

He was there, in that position, for only minutes, even seconds, for a noise was heard and he suddenly awoke from his reverie.

Javert, once his hat was correctly placed, took his cane and continue on his way. No previous emotion was shown, only his usual mood: stern and inflexible, moved by cold determination. But if you looked closely, you could see his lips slightly pursed, as in reflection; for his mind, at least his subconscious, was still thinking of a strange girl… a sassy, clueless, unpredictable young girl.


End file.
